This invention relates to an improved exposure time setting device.
Usually, the exposure time control system is so arranged that a control member released by a releasing mechanism releases the opening member first, then after a preset period of time, releases the closing member. There are many kinds of methods for delaying the actuation of the control member on the closing member after it has released the opening member, such as electrical or mechanical, or automatic or manual, depending on the purpose and design. However, none of these prior art methods has proven satisfactory to precisely control the short exposure time next to the minimum exposure time. When quick operation of the exposure system is required, as in the case of a minimum exposure time such as 1/2000 seconds, it is quite difficult to ensure precise exposure time according to the conventional method whereby a control member releases an opening member at the initial stage of its operation and then releases a closing member after delayed movement controlled by a delaying mechanism. In some cases, the short exposure time next to the minimum exposure time can not be discriminated from the minimum exposure time.